Question: $ {5\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 3 & 1 \\ 0 & -2 \end{array} \right]=}$
Solution: The Strategy To multiply a matrix by a scalar, we multiply each term of the matrix by the scalar. Multiplying each term $ {\begin{aligned}5\cdot \left[\begin{array}{rr} {3} & {1} \\ {0} & {-2} \end{array}\right]&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} 5\cdot{3} & 5\cdot{1} \\ 5\cdot{0} & 5\cdot{-2} \end{array}\right] \\\\&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} {15} & {5} \\ {0} & {-10} \end{array}\right]\end{aligned}}$ Summary $ {5\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 3 & 1 \\ 0 & -2 \end{array} \right]=\left[ \begin{array}{cc} 15 & 5 \\ 0 & -10 \end{array} \right]}$